finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Camp (Final Fantasy VI)
The Imperial Camp is a location in Final Fantasy VI. It is a temporary encampment set up by the Gestahlian Empire during their invasion of Doma. The camp is overseen by General Leo and Kefka. The camp is one of the few areas that cannot be revisited, so the player must grab the handful of treasure here on their first visit. Story During the siege of Doma, some of the Imperial soldiers discuss a rumor, while being cautious about Kefka's presence, that Kefka plans to drive out Leo and usurp his position as general, with one of the soldiers angrily threatening to quit if Kefka ended up being made general before being called to a charge at Doma Castle. After the initial charge is foiled by Cyan, Doma's retainer, General Leo begins to reconsider the Imperial strategy for victory, attempting to minimize casualties on both sides. Kefka encourages the use of underhanded tactics, and has no sympathy for the Doman defenders or captured Gestahlian soldiers. Sabin and Shadow infiltrate the base to get to Baren Falls and the Veldt, and bear witness to Kefka plotting to poison the river that is Doma's water supply. Leo rejects Kefka's plan, but is called away by Emperor Gestahl. In his absence, Kefka goes ahead with his plan despite the attempts of Sabin and Shadow to stop him, also taking joy at people screaming. The poisoning kills the vast majority of Doma's citizens, and Cyan storms the camp on his own in a rage. Sabin and Shadow intervene to help him, and the three commandeer three suits of Magitek Armor and fight their way out of the camp. Items One chest is locked, and the player has the option to hit it or kick it. Both options unlock the chest, but kicking it provokes a Doberman standing guard outside the tent to attack. Another chest houses a monster-in-a-box. A third chest is located in a tent accessed by leaping off the ledge behind the tent containing the monster-in-a-box. This tent cannot be accessed otherwise. * Star Pendant * Mythril Glove * Barrier Ring * Green Beret (Monster-in-a-box - Satellite) Enemies * Soldier x2, Magitek Armor * Magitek Armor * Magitek Armor x2 * Soldier x2, Templar x2 * Doberman x2 or Doberman x3 * Soldier x2 * Soldier x3 * Soldier x2, Officer * Satellite (Monster-in-a-box) *Kefka *Cyan Musical themes "Troops March On" is the track that serves as the Imperial Camp's background theme. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Imperial Camp is unlocked by completing Mt. Kolts in the Final Fantasy VI realm. Completion of this dungeon unlocks South Figaro Cave in the Final Fantasy VI realm. ;Classic Rewards ;Elite Rewards Gallery FFVI PC Imperial Camp WM.png|The Imperial Camp on the world map (iOS/Android/PC). Imperial-Camp-FFVI-iOS.png|Kefka in the Imperial Camp (iOS/Android/PC). General-Leo-at-Imperial-Camp-FFVI-iOS.png|General Leo in the Imperial Camp (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Cyan Revenge.png|Cyan invades the camp (iOS/Android/PC). Battleback imperial camp.png|Battle background (iOS/Android/PC). FFVIA Imperial Camp BG.PNG|Battle background (GBA). ICampout.PNG|The Imperial Camp on the World Map (SNES). FFRK Imperial Camp JP FFVI.png|The Japanese dungeon image for Imperial Camp in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Trivia * Mog could have learned the Desert Lullaby dance when fighting in the Imperial Camp but these battles are one time only and prior to recruiting Mog. ru:Имперский Лагерь Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VI